


if i could give you the moon

by poeticdumbass



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, also if they see this hi ilu, look i was gunna end this fic with just Hurt no comfort, thank my girlfriend for the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticdumbass/pseuds/poeticdumbass
Summary: overthinking is a bitch
Relationships: Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	if i could give you the moon

**Author's Note:**

> yes this fic is just me projecting on this poor sad blonde lesbian but shhh tbh this fic is practically a vent fic cuz some b-word said some mean things to me JHKDSJKHSDFKJDH

Violet was needy.

She really was.

She would sit in her room late at night, wondering when Minerva would leave her. Wondering when Minerva finally realises Violet is too much for her. Too needy, too overwhelming, too much and too little.

Maybe she was just dating Violet because she felt bad for her, maybe she felt pressured to date her, maybe this was some elaborate prank this whole time?

Does Minerva love Violet?

Were all the ''I love you's'' and soft touches and the smiles and the late-night talks, were they all real? Were they all genuine?

Does someone actually love Violet? Did she deserve all the kindness? The sweetness? The love? Did she deserve anything good at all?

Minerva is probably going to find someone better than her soon anyway.

Violet didn't want her to leave.

They were still kids, of course, but. Loving Minerva felt so different, it was so warm and it felt so good to love her.

Loving her felt like home.

But, does Minerva feel the same? Does she feel the warmth? Does she feel as loved as she makes Violet?

She isn't very good with emotions. Violet's shit at comforting people. She's a good listener, but words aren't her thing.

She wishes she was better, wishes she was a better person (like Minerva), wishes she wasn't like this, wishes she was normal.

Violet wishes, but there is no genie to hear her.

  
Despite the negative thoughts and the self-deprecation, somewhere deep down. Violet knows she is loved, she is loved, she is loved, she is loved.

It's unbelievable at times, but the way Minerva smiles in a way that's just for her, the way she says I love you at random times that sends Violet into a panic, the way she accepts Violet for who she is (baggage and all).

The way she unapologetically loves Violet. It makes Violet feel that she deserves this.

Deserves the kindness, the sweetness, the love, the good.

The words Minerva says to Violet mean more than she will ever realise, the whispered ''are you okay's'' the reassurance, the constant support, the jokes, the teasing, the laughs, even the crying.

Minerva is the moon and the stars to her

**Author's Note:**

> im honestly not very satisfied with this but gotta feed the 6 vinerva shippers somehow
> 
> anyway yall kno the drill
> 
> comment n kudos if ur feeling nice


End file.
